Yo también quiero volar
by Siriela
Summary: Dudley se escapa una noche de su cama para averiguar qué es lo que contiene el baúl de su primo. Porque todos los niños son curiosos y ¿a quién no le gustaría volar?


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling. Yo sólo tomo prestado a un agradable Dudley.

* * *

><p>Dudley abrió los ojos a mitad de la noche. Aguzó el oído para captar cualquier sonido proveniente de la habitación de enfrente -la de sus padres-. Un fuerte ronquido de Vernon Dursley casi lo hace echarse las mantas encima de nuevo. Después de unos segundos que parecieron horas todo volvió a quedar en silencio y Dudley decidió que era ahora o nunca.<p>

Cuidando no hacer ruido se sentó sobre la cama, se calzó las babuchas y lentamente se levantó. La cama chirrió cuando su corpulento cuerpo la abandonó, pero en la habitación de enfrente no hubo cambios.

Caminando de puntillas, como si estuviera sobre la cuerda floja, se acercó a la puerta y giró el pomo. Afortunadamente su madre era muy escrupulosa en cuanto al aseo de la casa y una puerta que rechinara al ser abierta no entraba en su lista de cosas permitidas. Agradecido por ello, Dudley abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza al pasillo.

Sus pequeños ojos registraron todo el lugar, frente a él su padre seguía orquestando sus ronquidos y al final del pasillo, cerca del baño, no se oía el típico ulular de la lechuza de su primo -_"el demonio alado"_, como solía llamarlo su padre-. Así que siguiendo de puntillas y haciendo le menor ruido posible al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, salió de la habitación y caminó hacía la planta baja, donde la alacena lo aguardaba después de tanto tiempo.

Dudley no era estúpido aunque su aspecto muchas veces produjera la idea contraria. Sabía que lo que hacía estaba "mal", pero por alguna razón aquello sólo aumentaba sus ganas de cumplir su cometido.

A él tampoco le gustaba la magia, al menos no la que su primo podía hacer. La magia le había quitado muchas cosas: cada vez que la palabra era mencionada en alguno de sus programas de televisión sus padres aparecían de la nada -como por arte de magia- y cambiaban el canal, pero era aún peor si los magos sacaban conejos de sus sombreros o adivinaban qué carta tenía el concursante sin verla. Entonces su padre se ponía a gritarle a la televisión que aquello era lo más estúpido que podría haber, que no se pueden sacar conejos del sombrero y que mucho menos se puede leer la mente _"si fuera así vendería más taladros que ningún otro, ¿qué sentido tiene?" _y después se giraba a Dudley, le arrebataba el control remoto de las manitas regordetas y cambiaba el canal a las noticias o los deportes _"no es bueno que te llenes la cabeza de ésas tonterías, suficiente tenemos con el chico"_, decía sentándose a su lado para ver la televisión, pero en realidad Dudley sabía que cuidaba de que él no regresara al canal donde aparecían tipos en capas y sombreros, adivinando cosas sin sentido y haciendo actos "estúpidos".

Entonces Dudley trataba de decirle que a él le parecía asombroso que los conejos salieran de los sombreros, ¡cuántos animales podría obtener sin necesidad de ir al zoológico! A lo mejor si conseguía un sombrero podría sacar al perrito que tanto quería... aunque probablemente su madre no lo aceptaría en casa.

Otra de las cosas que más molestaba a Dudley de la magia era no poder entenderla. A él le fascinaba la forma en que su casa estaba siempre ordenada y todo parecía marchar de acuerdo al reloj. El desayuno se servía temprano, las caricaturas empezaban a las cinco, él iba a la cama a las ocho y sus padres miraban un poco de televisión antes de dormir. Todo estaba sistemáticamente controlado y explicado -y cuando no, sus padres lo mandaban a callar dándole golosinas o prometiéndole un grandioso regalo-.

La magia se le escapaba de las manos. No había visto a Harry hacer ningún truco y aunque habría querido decirle -ordenarle, sería la palabra correcta- que le enseñara su sombrero y su conejo, no se atrevía. Estaba tajantemente prohibido siquiera mencionar su "anormalidad", así que ver algún acto mágico en su casa era más que imposible.

Se moría de curiosidad de preguntarle si podía hacer levitar a las personas -cuándo su padre lo atrapó viendo ése programa estuvo a punto de quitarle el televisor por una semana, pero él armo un gran berrinche y consiguió quedarse con el aparato- o cortar a las chicas en dos y aún así verlas mover la mano y sonreír.

Al final de cuentas era un niño, y los niños son los seres más curiosos que existen en el mundo.

Por eso cuando vio como su padre arrebataba sus _"artilugios"_ a Harry y los guardaba bajo llave en la alacena, la curiosidad lo embargó como nunca antes. Ése baúl enorme podría contener todo tipo de maravillas. A lo mejor tomaba algo "prestado" sólo para asustar a sus amigos.

Terminó de descender las escaleras y asegurándose de que aún se escuchaban los ronquidos de sus padres caminó a la alacena, con la llave firmemente aferrada en la mano.

La había tomado de la cómoda de su madre. Por experiencia sabía que era allí donde sus padres guardaban las cosas importantes -pequeños ahorros de emergencia que él gustaba de minar de vez en cuando para comprar golosinas, el segundo juego de llaves de la casa y el auto, los papeles importantes que de vez en cuando Vernon Dursley revisaba-, así que aprovechando que su madre tomaba el té frente a la ventana, su padre trabajaba y Harry estaba en algún lugar de la casa haciendo alguna tarea doméstica, se escurrió rápidamente en la habitación, con su gran cuerpo bamboleando; abrió el último cajón de la cómoda, estiró la mano hasta el fondo y cogió la llave. Cuando salió de la habitación el corazón le palpitaba dolorosamente y sudaba como si hubiera corrido varios kilómetros.

Con un suave "clic" la puerta se abrió y Dudley Dursley entró en la alacena.

Era tan pequeña que le costó trabajo darse la vuelta para encender la luz, no entendía como Harry pudo sobrevivir todo ése tiempo en ése agujero para ratones, pero ahora no importaba porque detrás de unos cuantos cachivaches viejos se encontraba un gran baúl... con un gran candado.

Más Dudley venía preparado; sacó el delgado broche de su madre y lo introdujo en la cerradura, haciendo movimientos lentos en círculos, tratando de encontrar el seguro. Sudaba profusamente y ciertamente no sabía como saldría de allí. La idea de que alguien bajara las escaleras y viera su gran trasero expuesto en la entrada de la alacena le aterraba. Cuando por fin el seguro saltó dio un suspiro de alivio y se apresuró a abrir el baúl.

Lo primero que notó fueron libros y más libros. Viejos y aburridos libros con títulos aún más estúpidos que seguramente Harry nunca había abierto -encontraba difícil que pudiera leer-. Rebuscando y chascando la lengua de decepción se encontró con un trasto de la cocina que seguramente su madre utilizaría para hacer grandes cantidades de sopa, capas negras con un emblema extraño bordado y un palo de madera largo y delgado que se le antojaba para rascarse la espalda en zonas que sus bracitos ya no le daban abasto.

Hasta que la vio. Él sabía lo que era, no en vano veía demasiada televisión y aún en el mundo normal cualquiera soñaba con volar.

Una larga escoba de mango reluciente con letras doradas que rezaban _"Nimbus 2000"_... ¿Nimbus 2000?, ¿desde cuándo las escobas tenían nombre? Mirándola como si fuera un objeto incomprensible, Dudley la tomó en sus manos y haciendo un gran esfuerzo se giró y salió de la alacena, no sin antes darse en la cabeza al levantarse.

Miró la escoba con semblante confuso. Por un lado sus padres lo matarían si supieran que había tomado una de las cosas de Harry y seguramente lo llevarían al doctor pensando que se había contagiado de alguna enfermedad grave -como aquélla vez que el gigante le había sacado una cola de cerdo por el trasero. Sus padres casi desmayan cuando el doctor les dijo que no era nada grave y que se la quitarían sin dejar cicatrices-, pero por el otro lado cualquiera lo calificaría de estúpido sino aprovechaba la ocasión, es decir, ¿cuántos niños podían jactarse de tener entre sus manos una verdadera escoba voladora?

No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo funcionaba aquello. Probablemente tenía un interruptor que decía _"encendido"_ y _"apagado"_ por algún lado, pero por más que busco no encontró nada. Probó a montarse en ella, pero sus pies seguían en el suelo como si montara cualquier escoba que su madre usaba para el aseo de la casa. Entonces se le ocurrió una -a su parecer- brillante idea. Los... personajes que empezaban con _"eme"_ -_"magos"_ gritó una vocecita en su cabeza- tenían códigos, palabras mágicas y secretas para que las cosas cumplieran sus voluntades.

Tomando el mango con fuerza murmuró un ahogado _"¡arriba!"_... y él siguió anclado al suelo como en un principio. Entonces comenzó a lanzar palabras que creía servían _"¡adelante!, ¡vamos!, ¡alakazam!, ¡vuela!, ¡vamos, estúpido armatoste de pacotilla!"_... y aunque gritaba con determinación nada sucedió.

Cuando se giró para dejar la escoba en su lugar miró hacía la cima de las escaleras. A lo mejor... si, eso podría funcionar.

Corrió escaleras arriba con el corazón acelerado en su pecho, sintiendo las palpitaciones en sus sienes. Al llegar tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se detuvo mirando escaleras abajo, esperando no equivocarse porque entonces no sólo despertaría a todo el vecindario sino se daría el golpe más grande de su vida -sin contar el que se llevó cuando de pequeño intentó alcanzar un gran adorno navideño que colgaba luminoso en el árbol. Su padre llegó tras el estruendo, encontrándolo sepultado por ramas y fragmentos de lo que habían sido esferas. Nunca había llorado como aquélla vez-.

Cerró los ojos acercándose al borde de la escalera, pensando que sino funcionaba debería rodar lo bastante rápido como para tener tiempo de guardar todo en su lugar cuando sintió una mano pequeña en su hombro.

–¡AH! –gritó con fuerza y estuvo a punto de caer escaleras abajo pero alguien lo sujetó por el cuello de la camisa de su pijama y logró estabilizarlo.

–¿Qué haces con mi escoba? –Harry apareció delante de él. Lo miraba con una mezcla de furia y sorpresa en el rostro.

–Yo... no... –balbuceó. ¿Decirle que planeaba volar en ésa escoba vieja? ¡No estaba tan loco!

Después de mirar a Dudley con aquellos ojos brillando en la oscuridad y mirar hacía abajo, al recibidor de la casa, para regresar su mirada que lo escrutaba con incredulidad, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír y mirar burlón a su primo.

–¿Intentabas volar, no es cierto? ¡A tío Vernon le encantará! –rió quedito, regodeándose de que por vez primera Dudley parecía no tener la fuerza suficiente para pegarle o chillarle.

Sin previo aviso el corpulento chico tomó a Harry de la camisa del pijama y lo arrastró escaleras abajo, no importándole que estuvieron a punto de caer un par de veces. Al menos tendría a Harry para caer sobre blando.

–Si te atreves a abrir la boca al respecto, me vengaré –amenazó con un dedo gordinflón y respiración superficial.

Harry se cruzó de brazos, evaluándolo.

–¿Le dirás a tus amigotes que me den una paliza tremendamente especial? –preguntó con mofa. Dudley tronó los dedos amenazadoramente–. La verdad es que por ver la cara de tío Vernos y tía Petunia creo que correré el riesgo –se giró para subir las escaleras cuando la voz de Dudley lo detuvo.

–¿Y tu qué haces aquí? Tenemos prohibido merodear en la casa tan noche –sonrió triunfante. Era cierto, tía Petunia jamás permitiría que nadie rumiara a media noche, sus nervios eran muy frágiles y siempre que un ruido la despertaba pensaba que se trataba de un ladrón.

–Tú tampoco puedes y mírate –respondió, pero detuvo su ascenso. Por unos instantes se miraron intensamente, en una silenciosa lucha de voluntades. Al final Harry claudicó, por más que Dudley tuviera las manos en la masa, sus tíos preferirían creer cualquier mentira que él les contase antes de enfrentar la verdad–. Vine por comida, estoy hambriento.

Por un segundo Dudley pareció no entender sus palabras, como si le hablara en otro idioma, después lo miró con una sonrisa aún más grande.

–Viniste por comida para tu lechuza tonta –afirmó sin esperar confirmación.

Dudley tenía razón. Hedwig ya podía salir en las noches a cazar, pero por tener compañía a veces Harry la esperaba con comida robada -pollo frito era su favorita- y así no tenía que dejarle solo tres noches o más.

–¿Y qué? –contestó con mirada desafiante– yo no soy el que tiene la escoba en la mano.

–Mamá se enojará mucho, lleva semanas quejándose de que su comida desaparece. Cree que soy yo, así que sino quieres que le diga la verdad entonces tu te callarás y yo seguiré fingiendo que bajo a robar comida.

Después de evaluarlo un segundo, Harry se dio por vencido por segunda vez en la noche. No era correcto enfrentarse a los Dursley, tenía toda las de perder.

–De acuerdo –soltó–. Ahora deja mi escoba en su lugar.

Dudley miró la escoba que aún sostenía entre sus manos con lo que parecía... ¿melancolía? No quería soltarla, por alguna razón tenerla entre sus manos lo confortaba y lo hacía sentir animado. Con pasos indecisos caminó rumbo a la alacena y abrió la puerta. El baúl seguía abierto.

–Dudley –Harry se acercó a él. Parecía más tranquilo–. ¿No pudiste, eh? –pero su tono no era de burla–. No funciona así. Tienes que... ya sabes, ser como yo para que te obedezca –encontraba increíble tener que explicarle a su primo que por una vez en su vida no conseguiría lo que quería debido a su condición _muggle_.

Dudley miró la escoba de nuevo con tanta añoranza que a Harry se le revolvieron las tripas.

–Ya me lo imaginaba –susurró tristemente–. No es que yo quiera ser... un mago –escupió con resentimiento– simplemente tenía curiosidad, ya sabes, por todas ésas chorradas que pasan en televisión.

Los ojos verdes del chico lo miraron con entendimiento. En ése extraño momento Harry entendió que Dudley era un niño al igual que él. Un niño al que por más que sus padres trataran de borrar de la mente -de la de ambos- la idea de la magia, como todo niño que se preciara de serlo, sentía curiosidad e incluso podría llegar a desearla de vez en cuando, pues ¿a quién no le gustaría aparecer cosas "por arte de magia" o simplemente volar?

Dudley caminó hacía las escaleras apenado. Por un lado su primo acababa de descubrir un gran secreto que lo hacía sentir avergonzado y por el otro, por primera vez en su vida, no obtenía lo que quería. Odiaba la magia.

–Eh, Dudders –llamó Harry–. Si tu madre te lo permite... algún día... tu sabes, podríamos dar una vuelta... si quieres –soltó con una suave sonrisa pero sin rastro de burla.

Dudley se detuvo a medio camino y se giró para mirar a su primo. Hablaba en serio, tan en serio como que sabía que su madre jamás le permitiría montar una escoba.

Aún así sonrió.

–Eso sería estupendo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola!<em>**

_Desde que leí DH supe que tenía que escribir algo para homenajear a los Dursley, sobretodo a Dudley. Hace poco vi las escenas cortadas de DH pt. 1 y fue cuando me decidí. _

_Creo que es lo más light y chorradezco que he escrito y escribiré, pero de verdad tenía que hacerlo. Dudley nunca me gustó, Rowling se encargó de hacerlo gordo y odioso, pero escribir esto me hace sentir que al final de cuentas sólo era un niño y todos los niños sueñan y quieren volar._

_En fin, espero que les agrade y sino también pueden eviarme unos cruciatus electrónicos xD._

_Besos, Siri._


End file.
